galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galiana Arcad
Galiana Arcad, original name Katia Matveev, called by the Titan Na'zrah 'Harbinger of Cleasning', is a Human from Ashadra, a forgotten planet on the edge of Delson space. However, when she was 4, her parents, as well as most of the populous, was kidnapped by the Harvesters. Fortunately, the Harvester that found her was killed when the Delson Krilek Sol I Dor arrived, leading an attack on the Harvester-invaded world. The Delson took the child in and raised her as if she were his own child. However, when she was 13, the world she was on was attacked, again by the Harvesters. Unfortunately, Sol I Dor wasn't there to stop them from taking her. However, unknown to anyone except for themselves, the Harvesters never killed her and used her for parts, even after 4 years of holding her. She was rescued eventually by a team led by her adopted father, consisting of another Delson, Rekal Vari, the Eteno Zdravko, and the Dhragolon Ahrganot Skizgo. Because of how she was raised by Sol I Dor, Galiana is highly courageous, and has the modern Delson spirit of defending and protecting others. Sol I Dor has also trained Galiana in how to fight and, as such, shows much promise as a soldier. History Early Life 'Galiana' was born on a world populated sparsely by humans. Up until she was 4, she was raised like any other human. Harvesters Life with Sol I Dor When Sol I Dor adopted Galiana, she moved to Sol I Dor's home on the Earth-Like planet of Timari, in the Colpa Star System and home of the Delson Military HQ. This is mainly because of its climate, gravity, and atmosphere being similar enough to Ashadra for it to be comfortable for Galiana. Later on, the duo moved off Timari, instead moving to an outlying world in Delson space, with a similar climate to Timari. However, soon after, Sol I Dor had to return to service: the Harvesters had re-appeared. She was left to live on her own, with only occasional visits from Sol I Dor's old frined, Rekal Vari. Unfortunately, one day while both were out, the Harvesters attacked the planet. The number of stolen people was minimal...unfortunately, Galiana was among them. Captivity Rescue Finally, after 4 years of imprisonment, Galiana was finally rescued by a team consisting of her adopted father, Sol I Dor, along with Rekal Vari, Sol I Dor's childhood friend; Ahrganot Skizgo, a Dhragolon assigned to the team by the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy to investigate the Harvesters; and Zdravko, an Eteno who was just out for payback. The team, with the aid of the Residential Harvester Soul Prisons, escaped the prison, and, for the first time in 4 years, Galiana was free. For the next couple weeks, Sol I Dor and Galiana attempted to catch up on Galiana's training, but then Sol I Dor was called into service with the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps, so he brought Galiana along. GSSOC Team After some negotiating, the team accepted Galiana into the fold, but as nothing more than an auxilary. Personality Like the Delsons that raised her, Galiana is highly proud, and her pride is easilly infringed upon. However, despite this, when called 'young' and 'inexperienced', she takes it in stride. She also has several aspects that are more akin to humans than Delson. Examples include entertaining herself by reading books and watching human-made television shows, and, most noticably, hugging to show affection. Skills From when she was 4 up to 13, Galiana was trained in the Delson Martial Arts of Belias and Shemhazai by Sol I Dor, proving proficient at the latter. Belias is a Martial Arts style that utilizes kicking and punching in a vaguely similar way to human Karate. Shemhazai, which means 'Bladed Wind' in Delseo, on the other hand, utilizes the Delson Arm-Blade (or, in Galiana's case, a pair of Shortswords, held reversed) to defend, attack, and, occasionally, even navigate. This makes it comparable to multiple Earth-born sword-based Martial Arts Styles. Although not proficient, Galiana can use a ranged weapon when she needs to. Despite the fact that Delsons rarely (if ever) use weapons beyond their biological parts, Sol I Dor still felt it necessary to have an energy pistol made for Galiana, and to teach her how to use it, seeing as her saliva wasn't as acidic and deadly as a Delson's. Naming Galiana's real (human-given) name, which has been forgotten by her, is Katia Matveev. When spoken to by a spirit-Tokarthi, it refered to her by her original name, rather than her newer, more-commonly-used name. Because of the fact that she was the first human survivor to be rescued, and that the trauma of her parents' kidnapping caused her to forget her name, Sol I Dor named her 'Galiana'. In Delson History, Galiana was a city on Delse and was the final planetary battleground in the Delson-Harbinger War. During the battle, half of Galiana was levelled, but, thanks to the Delson fighting spirit, as well as the intervening of the Scorpio Ultimus, the Delsons drove the Harbingers off of Delse. Thanks to this victory, the Delson race drove the Harbingers out of (the remains of) Delson Space. Even after learning her true name, she still went by Galiana Arcad. Category:Characters Category:Delson Category:Humans Category:Content